1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device according to claim 1 for testing the hydraulic brake system of motor vehicles for the presence of small and extremely small leaks. Such devices are needed for new motor vehicles and brake systems, in which it is necessary to test and confirm that no air or leaks is or are present in the hydraulic system of the brakes after this system has been filled. The device must be particularly well suited for this purpose without necessitating extensive modifications of the passenger compartment of the vehicle. A particularly important area of use of this device is the new-vehicle production line, so that when the vehicle is driven off manually at the end of the line the brake has already been tested and thus accidents in the plant are prevented.
2. Discussion of the Background
From European Patent Application 0392188 A1 there is known a device according to the preamble of claim 1. In that device the test force is applied by imparting rotational movement to a spindle of a ball screw via a spur-gear mechanism positioned at the rear end of the case. On the spindle there is seated a hollow rod, which extends from the rear end to the front end of the case, where it continues as solid rod 25.